In the printed circuit industry, photographic masks or stencils bearing a circuit pattern are known as phototools. Such a stencil, through which a photoresist can be exposed, provides an intricate complex image representing an electrical circuit. The image often consists of many fine lines and junctions spaced closely together. During its use to make printed circuit boards, the phototool is placed face down on a photoresist layer and a contact print is made by exposing the photoresist to high intensity light through the phototool. In this way, a single phototool can be used to make multiple contact prints.
After processing, a phototool must be carefully inspected through a microscope to ensure that there are no breaks in the fine lines of the image. The continued use of the phototool can cause tiny scratches and abrasions on the phototool surface. The photoresists on which the phototool is placed are usually laminated on sheet copper and small burrs or rough edges of the copper sheet can cause scratches as the phototool is transferred from one photoresist to the next. The phototool is also frequently wiped with a soft cloth to make sure it is dust and lint free. Small particles of dirt can cause scratching as they are wiped across the phototool surface. Because of this general wear and tear on the phototool surfaced during normal use, the phototool must be frequently inspected to ensure line continuity. Depending upon the size and the intricacy of the phototool, such microscopic inspections can take 2 to 3 hours.
Due to the fact that phototools are vulnerable to scratching and that abrasion is a serious problem during the normal use of a phototool, protective films and overcoats are often employed to protect the phototool. For example, polyester films coated with various kinds of pressure sensitive adhesives have been laminated to image-bearing surfaces to protect the image. Because of their thickness, however, laminating films can cause optical distortion and hence loss of resolution. Thinner protective coatings can be obtained by coating the surfaces of phototools with liquid compositions. After application, the thin liquid coating is hardened to yield the desired protective coat. Epoxy silanes and acrylate esters (for example, polyurethane acrylates) are useful in such coatings because of their resistance to abrasion. Many protective overcoats have limited release properties, however, and can therefore stick to the surface of the photoresist, particularly when relatively sticky materials such as high viscosity solder mask inks are present.